Pickles the Cat's Isle CreepyPAsta
This is a creepypasta of the game Fnap it is not a real place or creepypasta but this is the story: Ch.1:The isle before the incident Before the incident Pickles Isle was amazing an entertainment place in the year 1982 up until 2000 the reason why id unkown to some but not to me the place was great until Terrance made it into terror I work in the DDSB where the cats preformed but no one knew who was in the costumes or even if they were costumes. It creeped me out sometimes I would get sent images of my front door with the costume next to the door I never knew who sent them but it wasn't anyone I knew. I stopped getting the texts one day when the DDSB texted me. Ch.2:The Incident The incident is where a person of an unkown name but still lives in Pickles Island tried to kill all of the cats because he thought that the cats where hiding something (which they where) but the island was abandoned with no one knowing what happened and the suits that where unfinished where left abandoned and there was a series of Pickles the cat coming up where there would be horror cats but they ended up making tramatizing versions of the cats and worse but they were also abandoned in the suit warehouse but the cats where found out of the suit warehouse so they barracaded the door. In the depths they were the undergrounds of Pickles Island but darkness creatures which were versions of snowball pickles cookie in dark version and no one knew about it. Ch.3:The other Rooms Floor 13 was never solved but was never claimed existed there is destroyed tapes of lost episodes in cartoons and Pickles the Cat cartoons Lost is a character who was a decayed version of bloop cat who was unfinished but replicates the voices of reaserchers so they think its one of their teammates but instead of killing them it runs up to them and violently screams blood curdling screams of agony it then disappears and kills the other teammate. Poodle Shop is a place where it all started the cat in there knows the secrets of the island and knows where the final key is but he has never been seen. Cougar Catacombs The cougar catacombs were claimed to have bones of visitors in a maze in the basment were there is a demonic murdering creature who runs through the maze to find reasearchers Depths are the depths of Pickles island this part was explained in Ch.2. Ch.4:The Shades The Shades were very dangerous creatures in Pickles Island in a basement there is olaf but with the face of smile dog and other demonic creatures the slenderman cat is a creature that has been found in many pictures and sometimes during shows some one screams and disapears. Ch.5:666 666 is a creature that its existence has never been claimed but people claim a small cat with gloves holding a decapitated head was chasing them it has never been solved. Ch.6:Hybrid Duck The Hybrid Duck was claimed of existence because there was a suit being created of a duck that was supposed to be called universe duck but its colored were destroyed and it lived in the cafe and never moved until the incident. Ch.7:NATE This is my first day of the job there are three things walking around it is terribly spooky but each night there is more cats walking around also i keep dreams one of them is where i saw three cats the 2nd is where i saw a huge green cat 3rd was were there was a place called suit warehouse and the door broke off the henges of the suit warehouse and a huge amount of cats ran out of the room the 4th was i was in a classroom and Pickles walked over to me with a sharp metal ruler with blood an hit me as hard as he could with it 5th was the creepiest there was a demented version of Pickles and he was in an attic and he then turned around. but i've been seeing this kid named nate walking around I sometimes wake up and he's staring at me i don't know who he is but there is something going on here. Ch.8:donkey There has been a donkey appearing in my room every night everytime i hide under the desk it goes away but i hear it speaking sometimes. Ch.9:Exploring The other Rooms:After night 1 I walked around the place and found a place called poodleshop there is a poodle a dog and a green figure i walked around the place and found a key and found a chest and unlocked the chest and found another key The Cougar Catacombs I walked around and a cougar demon started chasing me so I found a skull with a key in it and a room with suits then they turned around and looked at me. In Depths it was almost unexplainable. Ch.10:Death Cat It was a night of horrors there was all the cats active or so I thought and they were running around the building but the worst thing was death cat he was being a dunkey and then everything stopped then my monitor showed a scene of Nate and he is telling how to use a shotgun to hunt but after that he started shooting faster and faster and getting more angry and angry and then shot the camera and it showed a graphic image of killed ducks it was terrifying but the rest of the night was fine. Ch.11:True Nate I don't know what this thing is it just keeps following me around the island its name is TRUE Nate I don't know how to explain it but a long time ago there was a report of a inverted thing walking around the building it always said I AM TRUE but I don't know why or what it is. Ch.12:The Suffering ...this is just unexplainable I escaped the island but before I left on the 31st night a cat was walking around the building and it was called the suffering the truth was though before Pickles was here there was a cat called Cucumber who was the origional pickles he later was shot in the eyeball because they realized that the suit was walking around without anyone in it after they shot it it fell on the floor but it was bleeding and the blood was almost alive.... they hid the cat in the underground place and got a character idea called Pickles and that is the end of part 1 of this story.